The Jasper Mile
by omega shakey
Summary: Kate is a prizon guard in charge of death row on the jasper mile. She has Executed countless inmates but one inmate will change her and her co workers lives forever. rated t for mild language
1. character list

**The guards...**

Kate - She one of the main characters and is in charge of the Jasper Mile

Lilly - This character is second in charge of the mile. not a main character

Winston - He is the prizon manager but is not a main character

Eve - Winston's wife which has a terminal illness. Not a main character

Garth - An abusive and corrupt guard on the mile that thinks he can do whatever he wants. not a main character

Mooch - The executioner and a guard for the mile. not a main character

Tony - One of the guards in the story and is not related to Garth. Not a main character

Cando - one of the guards and is in charge of getting things ready for an execution ( The electric chair, seating, cleaning up a bit, etc)

Salty - a crazy Janitor for the prizon. Not a main character

**The inmates...**

Humphrey - The main character of the story next to Kate, and is on death row for Raping and killing 2 wolf pups. he also has a gift.

Shakey - one of the other in mates on the mile for murder of a family. not a main character

Hutch - A side character on the mile. this character is short lived. not a main character

Scar - A Crazy inmate that will arrive later in the story that cause mayhem on the mile. ( on the mile for killing a pregnant wolf )

These are my characters i will use in my story. other characters will not be mentioned cause they are short lived, they are just side characters like sweets and candy. I think this will be a great story and i will write it because it is a one of a kind. The characters are set and i hope you guys like it.


	2. Kate's present

_**Kate's present...**_

_Wind blowing through the field, trees and grass swaying with the wind, I hear their voices calling for their daughters. scared for the worst they had half the town searching for them. They searched for days for their pups. parents names were Krystal and Sebastian, good people they were. One was a house wife the other worked for a living. Both of them were crying and both of them were on the hunt to kill. the sound of them calling their daughters names with sadness always haunted me then it went pitch black then i heard the voice ( If ya make any noise, i'll kill your sister ) and then I woke up...  
_

It was 7:00AM and it was just another day at Jasper park retirement home. Eyes heavy from a uneasy night from the dream i had again. I stood up and stretched my muscles then walked to a moderate sized sink in my room. I splashed some water in my face and brushed my hair. After that was done I was ready to start my day.

I walked out of my room trying to put on a smile when i saw a nurse pushing mrs wilson down the hall. "Good morning mrs Wilson your looking better today" I said placing my paw on her shoulder for a brief moment. I continued to walk down the hall into the dining room for breakfast. I saw my good friend Elaine there. She gave me a quick wave and a smile. I did the same thing back as i walked up to get my food. "Hello Mrs. Kate what would you like?" The cook asked with a small smile. " Oh the usual. Leftovers will be fine" I said returning the smile. "Cold and dry like always Mrs. Kate" He said chuckling a little. "Cold is better" I replied chuckling in return. I took my food to the table Elaine was sitting at. I began to slowly eat my breakfast in silence and she did as well.

After a few minutes of eating we were finished with our food. The wolves that worked here brought in a TV set for us to watch since we had nothing else to do. They turned on the TV but i wasn't paying any attention. My friend Elaine noticed me thinking to myself. "Hey Kate are you ok? you seem to be depressed about something" She asked in a kind way. "Yea im fine i just didn't get much sleep last night thats all" I said deep in thought. Then some wolf in front stood up slowly to change the channel. "Theirs never anything good on" The old wolf said as he thumbed through the channels. After a few second he found an old show worth looking at. "Now this deserves a look at" HE said as he sat back down. a few seconds later it caught my attention and i looked at the TV. This wasn't some other TV show, it was the TV show. My emotions quickly went from being depressed to sadness and i started to think of my past. As the show continued the more tears built up. "Hey Kate whats wrong? Elaine asked me. "I have to get out of here" I said on the verge of crying in front of everyone. I stood up and made my way out of the room Elaine following me.

We made are way to the indoor patio where they were serving hot tea at the time. It was also raining out side which was a little depressing for me at the least. we sat there for a few minutes not talking then i spoke up. "Well, sometimes the past can catch up to whether you want it to or not" I said as i stirred my cup of tea. "Kate, i need to know why were you upset earlier? Was it the movie?" Elaine asked with more concern in her voice. I paused briefly and then i spoke. "Did i ever tell you that i worked in Jasper park prizon during the great depression?" I asked "Well you did mention it once" She said obviously interested in what i had to say. "Did i ever tell you that i was the lead guard in charge of death row, supervising all the executions?" I asked again. "No you never mentioned that part before" She said getting comfortable for a long story. "Well it was 1934 and that was the year i had the worst urinary track infection ever" I said pausing for a brief moment. "It was also the year of Humphrey and the 2 little girls."

I know this was right of the beginning of the movie but things will change. I also know it was a short chapter but they will get longer later. But how was that for an opening chapter? i hope you all liked it cause i am very interested in where this will go later please leave me a review and thanks again.


	3. 1935: welcome to the mile

**Welcome to the mile...**

It was 1935 and it was a hot sunny day. Inmates singing a tune while they dig up the dirt for a new trail to be put down. Guard wolves were patrolling the area in case someone tried to escape. in the distance you could see the inmates trying to pull a stump from the ground for the trail to be put in. Their were all sorts of inmates here. Their were black wolves, white wolves, Hispanic, Indian, etc. if you broke the law in your wolf pack you come here to Jasper penitentiary. It wasn't the nicest thing in 1935 but it's a prison, its not suppose to be nice. But in a different area of the prizon was a different block. It was called E block, that's where death row inmate go.

It was the middle of the afternoon when a small group of alpha wolves walked up to the main entrance of the prison. they all surrounded the prisoner that was going to E block. The guards opened the first gate and they walked in then they stopped for further instructions. The guard in the tower picked up the telephone and he talked into it. "Get me E block" he said with no expression.

**Lilly's POV**

It was getting close to the time for the new inmate to arrive and my boss was using the bathroom. I could hear her painful cries even though she was quiet about it. I knocked on the bathroom door to check up on her. "For god sakes just give me a minute" She said in a pained voice. "Kate are you alright" I asked as I looked at the floor. "Jesus, it feels like I'm pissing razor blades" Kate replied. I just smiled ever soo slightly. She opened the restroom door wiping the sweat off her face with a small cloth. Kate noticed me staring at her and then she spoke to me. "What? It isn't as bad as it was. it's clearing up" She said as she walked over to the soon-to-be occupied cell. Then after chuckling a little I heard the phone ring. "_Ring...Ring...Ring..." _I walked over to the phone and i picked it up and placed it by my ear. "Yes...thats right...right" Then i hung up the phone. "You should have taken the day off to see the doctor" I said with a small smile. "With a new inmate to put away, you know better than that" she replied. I walk to the steel door and look out the 2 by 6 window and saw the group of guards. Wonder why they need so many" I said to myself. Then I saw our 2 guards and the prisoner. "Woah..." I said to myself as they walked towards the door. "You might wanna think twice before getting into a cell with this wolf. He is huge" I said as i smiled a little bit. "He cant be any bigger than Garth" She said smiling a little bit thinking it was a joke. I just gave her the whatever-you-say look then i opened the door.

**Kate's POV**

The cell door was open and we were ready for the new inmate when i heard Garth yelling. "Dead wolf...We godda dead wolf walking here" he said as he was walking towards the building. "Jesus Christ what is he babbling about" I said with a little frustration. He continued to say those same words all the way to the building he was even saying them walking in the building as well. As the prisoner entered the block everyone except Garth was looking at him. My shallow smile quickly turned into one of those Oh-my-god looks. Garth just kept yelling up a storm till i spoke up. "Garth!" I said sternly. He quickly turned to face me. "That's enough" I said quietly keeping the noise to a minimum. After a few moments of walking the prisoner and the guards stopped with the prisoner standing in front of me. It was silent for about a minute or so cause we were checking this wolf out i mean he was big. "hey Garth, go and see if they need any extra paws down in the infirmary" I ask without looking at him. "They got all the help they need" He replied with sarcasm. "Well why don't you just go and find out" I asked kindly again. "Na, they don't need any extra guards" He said laughing a little. by now i was getting frustrated with his attitude. "I don't care where you go as long as it's not here at this very second" i said getting serious. he laughed a little bit then turned around and started to leave, almost running into Lilly. as he was walking away, one of our inmates was chuckling to himself when we heard a sickening snap then a scream. Garth had taken his knight stick and broke his paw. "Wiped that shitty grin off your face didn't I" he said with a smile. "God damn it Garth get the hell off my mile" I said with anger. After laughing a little bit he walked out the door shutting it behind him. "Don't worry Shakey well get that looked at for ya but in the mean time, just stay quiet ok" I informed in a polite way to calm him down. "...ok boss" He said holding his paw in pain. Then i turned my attention back to the new inmate.

"am i gonna have any trouble out of you big boy?" I asked but he didn't reply. I looked at him weirdly and asked him a different question. "Can ya talk?" I asked. A couple of seconds went be then he replied. "Yes ma'am boss. i can talk" He said in a soft and quiet voice as if he were scared. "You got a name?" I asked looking at a file on our new inmate. "yes ma'am. Humphrey" He said in that same tone. "My name is Kate, I am in charge here. If i am not here you can always ask for Lilly, Garth, Mooch, Tony, or Cando. You got any questions?" I asked. "Do you leave the light on after bed time? I get scared of the dark sometimes and was just wondering" he asked in a sad tone now. "It stays pretty bright in here all night long" i answered back with questioning eyes. "If i take these chains off of ya, you gonna be nice?" I asked. he simply nodded his head so i took the chains off of him. after a minute he stuck his paw out as if he wanted a handshake. I looked at my fellow co workers then back to Humphrey. I put my paw out as well and we shook paws. During the paw shake i felt something inside me, something i didn't like. it was the feeling that this wolf was different then any other wolf. "you can sit" I said eye balling the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Cando then shut the door to Humphrey's cell and i began to chuckle a little bit. not at the new inmate though. I took one final look at Humphrey and my emotion change from happy to scared then he said something. "I couldn't help it boss...I tried to take it back..but it was too late"

How did you like this chapter? things are getting better and who is this new inmate? what is his story? that will be in the next chapter. thanks for reading.

There uniform is a white dress shirt with a tie, black coat and pants. black shoes and a guard hat and their weapon belt for emergencies.


	4. the story of humphrey

The story of Humphrey...

**Kate's POV**

I walked into the office thinking to myself about what Humphrey said. "So how's the new inmate Kate?" Mooch asked. "He seems kinda slow in the head" I replied. "You think they sent us a simple minded omega to execute?" Cando asked as he buttoned up his coat. "Simple minded or not he deserves to fry for what he done" Tony said as he slid the report across the table. "Read the blood boss". I looked at Tony with an awkward look but took the folder anyway. I then casually walked out of E block and went to a area where we had our lunches. I sat down at a table and i began to read.

**Nobodies POV**

**"**_It was the end of a hot summer day when he heard a scream. Sebastian dropped his item that he was carrying and ran into the den. "What for god sakes what?!" He yelled in frustration. "The girls, the girls there both gone" Krystal said as there only son spoke up. "Daddy come look there's blood" Sebastian went out the back of the den and he notices blood on the ground. A trail of blood. "Oh my gawd" he said as he started to panic. "Krystal you call the whole pack. tell them they headed west. Ya hear me, their heading west!" He said running out the door._

_A few minutes later the whole pack was searching for the two missing girls. Sebastian found a piece of their fur on a bush has he walked by screaming there names but he did not give up. The search went on for 4 hours when they came up to a wooded area. they all stopped to the sound of someone crying. Then Sebastian saw them, it was a large wolf with 2 small wolves. He started to run over towards them then he tripped on a small log. he got right back up and made his way to the grey wolf. he then started to punch him in the face many times till someone dragged him back. "I'm gonna kill ya, you here me! im gonna..." Sebastian said before starting to cry into his sons shoulder. every wolf just looked at the gruesome scene. the two girls looked as if they were raped then they were killed. they all just looked in disgust. The grey wolf continued to cry and hold the dead girls in his arms, then he spoke up. "I...couldn't help it...I...tried to take it back...but it was to late" He said with tears in his eyes. The head alpha then walked up to him gun on his throat and he replied. "Boy. you under arrest for murder" He said then spat in the grey wolfs face._

**Kate's**** POV**

I was finished reading the report when Winston walked up to me. "I got the D.O.E on Humphrey" he said handing me the letter. "You didn't come all the way out here just to give me a D.O.E" I replied interested in what he really had to say. "Is it true that you kicked Garth off the mile?" He questioned softly. "Yes sir I did" I replied plainly. "Now Kate im sure you have your reasons but the head alpha of the state has only one nephew and his name happens to be Garth" He explained. "Garth goes crying to his uncle when he doesn't get his way. Did he also mention that he insulted an inmate today? broke 3 bones in Shakey's left paw" I explained as i told what really happened. "no I didn't here about that part and im sure that his uncle hasn't ether" He said as he looked around at nothing. "He's heartless and uncaring and that is a bad combination in a place like this" I commented. After a moment of silence, i asked a personal question. "So how is Eve doing?" I questions. Their was a brief moment in silence then he replied "She's not doing to good Kate. The headaches are happening more frequently and there getting worse. Im taking her to get X-rays done tomorrow" He explained with sadness. "Hey cheer up. i bet you those X-rays will come up clean and turn out to be nothing at all" I said with confidence. "Im sure their won't be" He said as he got up and started to walk away. "Hey. send Eve my love for her ok?" i asked hoping she was going to be ok. He waved his paw to me then left.

**Later that week...**

I got home home to my empty den. My mate Paul hasn't returned from his trip to Montana. I sat down in a chair by the wall and listened to the radio thinking to my self. I got up and went outside to enjoy what was left of the beautiful day. wind was slight with the orange sky in the back round. I was at peace later that night I woke up with a sudden pain in my lower gut. i had to use the restroom. I got out of bed and rushed outside. I was a few feet from the out house when i just stopped and fell in pain. I urinated where i kneeled down at and it was painful after i finished i fell on my back and took a few breaths. "Oh god. oh Jesus im seeing the doctor tomorrow" I stated then painfully walked back to our den.


	5. execution 1

execution 1

**Kate's POV**

I woke up from my painful night once again but to a beautiful morning as i ate breakfast then got ready for work. I then left my den then i was on my way. After about an hour of walking i was at the prizon. I clocked myself in and went to E block. I knew all the guards were on duty today for the execution of Hutch. It was about 9:00 AM so it wasn't time for the execution. After about an hour or 2, Hutch's family came to visit him for the last time. As he left E block I had to act and i had to act now.

"Ok guys we only have a few minutes so lets get this right" I said to the others. We were practicing so we wouldn't fuck up on the real thing. We were using salty as the inmate even though he was a crazy old friend that i worked with. Salty walked into the cell and sat on the bed. "Will you Hutch please step forward" I said in a serious tone. He stood up and walked over to the guards. "I'm walkin the mile, walking the mile..." He repeated. "Lilly is he ready to go" I said. "Well he's poorly groomed and smells bad" She said looking at him weirdly. "I'll take that as a yes. come on salty" I said as i held his arm. "Walkin the mile. I'm waling the mile" Salty said. We then entered a room for him to pray at. "Getting on my knees, getting busy with Jesus" He said getting on his knees. "Hey, we aren't gonna have some Indian medicine wolf coming in here waving his arms around and shaking his dick are we?" Tony asked. "Well I...". "Still praying. Still praying" Salty continued. Tony slapped hin in the back of the head. "Do it quietly you old coot" He said. I then continued with what i was about to say. "Well Hutch is Catholic and I dont think they shake dicks ether" I said then turned to salty. "Alright you did enough praying for one day lets move on" I said as me and Tony stood him up. We then entered the room where the execution would take place. Here at the prizon, we were intelligent enough to know how to use an electric chair. "Sittin down in old sparky!" salty said as he was forced into the chair. "He was looking down at his legs and arms watching as we strapped him in. "Getting all strapped up" He said as the finished strapping him.

"Roll on one" Lilly said to tell Mooch to turn the generator on full. "Mr. Hutch you have been condemned to die in the electric chair by a jury of your peers and a judge in good standing in this state. you have anything to say before sentence is carried out?" Lilly said in a professional manner. "Yea. I wanna chicken fried dinner with some taters. And i wanna shit in your hat. I want sweets to sit on my face cause im one horny mother fucker hahaha..." He said. We were all taken back by this. We all erupted into a laughing fest. Then I spoke up. "Shut up, SHUT UP!" i said getting serious. "Sorry boss..." one of them said trying to calm down. "One more remark like that and i'll have mooch roll on 2 for real, and i'll have one less trusty in this world" I explained in a quiet tone. "It was pretty funny Kate" Lilly said with a smile. "Yes it was and that's why I dont like it. You ever get something funny like that stuck in your head during church it's the same dam thing" I explained in a serious tone. "You know what Kate, im sorry your right. lets move on" Lilly apologized then went back to being serious herself.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Tony then put a black hood with a small hole on the top over Salty's face. "Soak the sponge" Lilly said as she pretended to soak the sponge. "Why do they have that sponge for" Garth asked. "Directs Electricity directly to the brain. you dont ever want to turn the juice on without it" Mooch said. They finished up hooking him to the generator and Tony gave Lilly the go ahead. "Electricity shall now pass through your body until you are dead with accordance to state law" Lilly said. After about a 10 second Lilly continued. "Roll on 2" She said in a loud voice. Mooch acted like he flipped the switch. "Thats it" He said to Garth. "GHAAAAAAAAAA HHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE! AAHHHHHH. Im a country fried turkey! this is a shocking experience!"Salty screamed jerking around in the chair. Lilly smiled and Kate just rolled her eyes. "Alright lets do it again this time lets get it right this time. Get that idiot out of that chair" Kate ordered.

**Later that night**

Lilly was shaving the fur on top of Hutches head. Hutch just sat their waiting for the inevitable. After Lilly was finished, Hutch felt the top of his head rubbing it a little. Hutch turned to Kate wanting to ask something very important. "Kate can i ask you something?". "Sure anything" Kate said. "Do you think if a wolf sincerely repents on what they had done that they might go back to the time they were the happiest?" He ask to Kate. "Well i suppose yes" she replied. Their was a moment of silence between them and Hutch began to speak in a depressed quiet tone. "Had me a young mate when i was 18. We use to go on walks together every day, stay up late, make love till the sun came up. we use to talk till the sun came up. That was my happiest moment" Hutch said putting a smile on the thought. Lilly then pulled out a watch to tell Kate it was time. Hutch turned from Lilly back to Kate with a tear in his eye. "It will be alright" Kate said putting a paw on his shoulder.

**A few minutes later...**

Hutch was strapped in the chair he was ready to go. Lilly walked over to the bucket of water and soaked the sponge. She then walked over to the chair and placed the sponge on his head. Tony then put the head gear on him over the wet sponge and tied it down. Lilly backed away to her spot. "Hutch electricity shall now be passed through your body until you are dead with accordance to state law, may god have mercy on your soul" She said then waited till it was time. Hutch was breathing heavily, scared to death on what was on the other side. "roll on 2" Lilly said and with that Mooch flipped the switch. After a few seconds Mooch flipped the switch off. The doctor went to the unconscious Hutch and listened for a heartbeat. He then pulled away and nodded his head that he was not dead yet. "Again" Lilly said and Mooch flipped it again. after a few more seconds he turned it off and Hutch was dead.


	6. Shakey's new friend

the new inmate

**No POV**

It was about an hour after the execution. Hutch's lifeless corpse laid on a table with his eyes staring at the ceiling. Garth was looking over the body then he smiled at the body. He gently tapped Hutch's cheek with his paw. "goodbye Hutch. send us a postcard from hell" Garth said patting his face. Lilly came up and grabbed his paw and looked at him with anger. "He's paid what he has owed. He's square with the house again so keep your damn paws off of him!" Lilly said with a look to punch him in the face. She then took the cloth and put it over Hutch's body then pushed the table down the hallway to the cremation room. "What's up his ass?" Garth asked rudely. "You, always you" Kate said as she chuckled a little bit. "Oh i see, pick on the new guy is that how it is?" Garth said with disrespectfully. Kate sighed then replied. "why dont you take that job up there at jasper mental hospital." Garth gave Kate a surprized look. "Oh yes we know about those transfer papers and it sounds like a pretty good job if you ask me." Kate said sincerely. "well maybe i will once you put me out." Kate gives him a dumbfounded look of confusion. "Thats right you heard me. I want Lilly's spot for the next execution" Garth said. "seeing a wolf cook ain't enough for you? you go to to be close enough to smell their nuts cook" Kate said disgusted at his idea. " just once, you give me Lilly's spot and you be rid of me" Garth said with a awkward smile. "And what if i say no" Kate asked. " Well, i might just make this a career...boss" Garth explained. Kate just brushed it over her shoulder then turned to walk away.

**Kate's POV. later that night**

It was the middle of the night and i was sound asleep in my den. ( yea i know. they work in a high security prizon but they still live in dens) I woke up from my slumber once again to a sudden shot of pain in my lower region. I got up as fast as i could and ran outside only to stop dead in my tracks from the pain i was enduring. I fell to my knees and urinated all over myself but i couldn't do anything about it. I was embarrassed about it. "That's it. Im seeing a doctor tomorrow" I said out loud passing out on the ground.

The next morning i woke up in the same spot where i passed out from. The first thing i did was wash up in the pond so i didn't smell like piss. I got my uniform on and i was ready for work. After about 10 minutes of walking i came up to the prizon. I clocked myself in and made my way to E block. I walked through the door and closed and locked it. I went into my office and started doing the paper work for the new inmate we were getting tomorrow.

I started doing my paperwork when I heard laughter for a brief moment. I stopped what i was doing to see if i could hear it again and i did so i got up from my desk and walked out on the mile. I made it to Shakey's cell when i saw something shocking. It was a squirrel. He was playing with a squirrel! I decided to walk back to my office to tell my friends what i had just saw. "Guys, you are never going to believe this" I said walking back out of the office. everyone followed me afterwards. We all went to Shakey's cell still playing with the squirrel. "Hey boss look here" Shakey said holding the squirrel on his head. He then extended his arms out and the squirrel started walking all over his arms. Me and my friends started to chuckle at this amusement. then he put the squirrel on the ground. "Wanna see what else he can do?" He asked. we all just smile and he continued. he took an old spool and tossed it across his cell. The squirrel fetched it and returned it to Shakey. "Thats impressive shakey" Lilly said impressed. "Hey boss you think i could get a cigar box for Mr. jojo" He asked hopefully. "Mr Jojo?" I asked. "That his new name" he said tossing the spool once more. Out of nowhere, Garth came onto the mile to see what was going on. "Hey their, looks like you got yourself a new friend" Garth said with a creepy smile. "Please don't hurt him" Shakey said in a low tone. "You know, he was wondering if we could get him a cigar box for Mr. jojo to sleep with him" I explained. "Hmm...well...You know what, I think its a good idea. I know where to get one Ill be right back" Garth said then left the mile. Everyone was shocked in his good attitude. "The wolf said get a cigar box..." i said before returning to my office to finish my paperwork.


End file.
